


Coloring Outside the Lines

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Colors, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only color that could change black in the slightest was white and vice versa. It was said that a black and white were perfect for each other. She shook her head. It was just an old wives' tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Outside the Lines

Everyone can be given a different color. This color is determined by how that person behaves towards others and how much they give a crap about everything around them. More so, it's determined by the traits that a person chooses to associate themselves with.

An example?

Selfishness and disregard to others feelings would be considered a darker color. Such as black or dark blue.

Naïviety and innocence would be a lighter color. Like white or baby blue.

But, the color of a person could change. It could change through time or on a person's own will. And occasionally, it changes due to the introduction of another person of a color that's the completely opposite of the person who is to be changed.

Haruhi Fujioka was currently trying to figure out the color of every single person in that room currently. And the room was empty at that moment. Empty except for her fellow Hosts whom she had come to call her friends. Discussing this with the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin deemed to be trouble, seeing as they argued with quite a few of her decisions on the colors of her dear colleagues.

"Obviously, Tamaki-sempai's red," Hikaru was arguing.

"No, he's orange. Orange is a crazy and outrageous color, just like he is!" Haruhi retorted. Why, oh why, had she ever even thought of presenting this idea to the twins?

"But what about his romantic antics?" Kaoru interjected, "That  _has_ to play a part in his color."

Wait, who had ever said that a person could be a single color.  _'Oh wait, that was me,'_  she grumbled in thought. "Fine! Have it your way! He's red!" she exclaimed, sick and tired of arguing with them on this matter. "Who's next?"

"Hmm. How about–," Hikaru started, leaving it off for Kaoru to finish the sentence.

"Mori-sempai," Kaoru answered immediately, never failing to disappoint his brother.

Let's see. Gentle, quiet. Probably a light color. A light, neutral color. "Gray?" she asked curiously.

"Too bland," the twins shot down simultaneously, waving their right hands in the air. Haruhi frowned.

"What do  _you_ suggest then?" she muttered, looking downcast. They'd probably say something ridiculous like off-white or yellow.

"Light blue!" they chorused.

Now that wasn't all that stupid. And it did fit quite well. "That would work," she conceded. "Hunny-sempai?" The three of them shared a look before all answering her question in unison, "Light pink!"

"What about us?" the twins asked slyly, staring at her in a crazed manner. Haruhi put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. They were both tricky. Devilishly so. Normally this would be a darker color, seeing as they normally didn't think much about how it made the tricked person feel. But they did it with good intentions. That lightened their color quite a bit.

"Orange," she pointed at Hikaru, "Yellow," she continued while pointing at Kaoru. They looked at her with mesmerized eyes that just screamed admiration. She glanced around the room, making sure they had gotten everyone. A lone man over in the corner typing on his computer had been ignored. "Oh! Kyoya-sempai!"

"Black," Hikaru deadpanned.

"Dead black," Kaoru agreed.

"Eh? Why?" she asked. Why on earth would Kyoya be such a dark color? He wasn't  _that_ bad. Black wasn't a reversible color. Black people weren't easily changed. In fact, there was only one color that could reverse a black. But Haruhi wasn't about to tell them that.

"Haruhi, he's soulless." They were looking at her like she was crazy, blanching like mad. "He's the epitome of darkness. Why do you think he's called the Shadow King?"

"He can't be  _that_ bad," she mumbled, "Honestly. You guys can't think–!"

They cut her off. "He's black. Trust us." Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya again, contemplating. She just couldn't believe it. He'd tried to teach her a lesson even when there was no merit in it for him. She had witnessed first hand as he'd kindly helped an old lady from buying a fraud bowl. She shook her head at them. "Haruhi. Just look at that glint on his glasses."

"That's from the li–!"

"And those glares that he gives us could make a person drop dead from sheer terror!" they continued dramatically. Haruhi rolled her eyes. How melodramatic. "And when he wakes up he's the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord! That alone makes him black!" They shuddered and clung to each other.

 _'Maybe he wouldn't be like that if these idiots didn't wake him up so early,'_ Haruhi thought scornfully, understanding Kyoya's morning temper completely.

She didn't want to cause any trouble though, so she simply gave in to their whims. "Fine. So Kyoya-sempai's black." She sighed. "So, that's all of them."

"What about you, Haruhi?" they asked with wide eyes.

"Ehhh. I'm not allowed to choose my own color," she mumbled in reply.

"We'll choose for you!" They looked at each other with smirks on their faces before announcing what color she would be. "White! For purity and innocence!"

Haruhi stared at them. That wasn't right. How could she be white? It was another one of those irreversible colors. Or at least it was very hard to. Kind of like black. She wasn't  _that_ stubborn was she? "Whatever," she muttered, shrugging it off.

What she didn't tell them was that they had unconsciously paired her up with Kyoya. The only color that could change black in the slightest was white and vice versa. It was said that a black and white were perfect for each other.

She shook her head.

It was just an old wives' tale.

–  _5 years later –_

"Haruhi," a raven-haired male said softly as she lay next to him, half-asleep.

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Did you ever expect this?" he asked, squeezing her closer to him.

She sighed contentedly. "No. But Hikaru and Kaoru practically predicted it back in my freshman year," she murmured tiredly, pushing her face into his bare shoulder.

He frowned. "How's that?"

"Colors," she mumbled, "They deemed you black and me white. Complete opposites always make the perfect match." He chuckled lightly as she tilted her head back to capture his lips in hers.

_Black could always be tainted with white and white could always be altered with black._


End file.
